The Secret Boy Thanksgiving Special
by Thesecretnowhereboy
Summary: This is a special Thanksgiving Special for my story, The Secret Boys. What happens if Jake, Sam, Andy and Felix celebrate a special holiday?


**Hello everyone! This is my short entry for my Thanksgiving Special! Hope all you people that are celebrating Thanksgiving today have a really good Thanksgiving and eat lots of Turkey and Pumpkin Pie (Even though I didn't get any D: ) If you would like to donate me a pumpkin pie, I would love you forever! This Special does not really impact the story at all. This is all a short one-chapter long event. This chapter is between Chapter 3 and Chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys; The Australian Broadcast Corporation owns Nowhere Boys.**

=======Luc's POV=======

Luc woke up one morning in the middle of Australia. He was hoping that he would wake up back home and away from the woods that he now called his new home. He realized what the day was. It was October 12, Thanksgiving Day in Canada. He wanted the four boys to celebrate some Canadian culture while he was there so he decided to make a Thanksgiving Day supper. He knew he didn't have a lot of supplies to use but if he could at least find a chicken or something similar with meat on it, He could pull off the supper.

Luc wanted to go and explore for chicken but to make it a surprise he decided to wait for the four boys to wake up. Jake was the first one to wake up. Luc greeted him and then slipped away. He wanted to do something special for breakfast. However, there isn't a lot to do in the forest. He just decided to head back. By that time, they all woke up. When greeting each other, a portal opened up and consumed all four of the boys.

Luc nearly screamed when he realized where he was, He was back in Canada nearby his house. He could see his house from a distance. Just to see his street again after nights of the lonely Canadian being in the harsh Australian forest. He was so focused on where he was that he forgot that all four of them got transported with him. Due to it being October, it was kind of cold out. It wasn't as bad due to it not snowing, however Luc could see Jake holding his toque into place to protect his ears. The four were confused where they were but they knew they were in Canada. The poor Australians have never been in such a cold climate and probably have never seen snow before.

" _Well Luc, I can now see why you use these Toque things!"_ Jake joked.

" _Yea, we use them so our ears don't freeze. Come on, I can see my house ahead. Don't stand on the right side of the road, better yet, just follow me."_ Luc ordered.

He heard all of them say a quick Okay before moving on. He noticed his neighbour outside cleaning his sidewalk. Luc decided to talk to him.

" _Salut Nathan! Bonne Lundi et Bonne Thanksgiving!" (Hi Nathan, Happy Monday and Happy Thanksgiving)_

" _Merci Luc! Tu aussi! Parle avec ton famille et dire Bonne Thanksgiving!_ Luc replied _(Thank you Luc, You also! Speak with your family and say Happy Thanksgiving!)_

Luc walked away. He could tell that all four Australians were very confused. He just said that it was a secret and continued walking. He finally got to his house and knocked on the door. He waited for five minutes and his mother opened up the door. The glass in her hands dropped to the floor and shattered.

" _LUCI! OÙ ÉTAIS-TU?" She screamed (LUCI WHERE WERE YOU?)_

" _Umm…. Australie? Aussi Ne m'appelle pas Luci!"_ Luc replied. (Umm…. Australia? Also do not call me Luci!

She noticed the people behind Luc finally after 10 minutes and said

" _Oh you have friends with you! What are your names?"_

" _Jake"_

" _Andy_

" _Felix"_

" _Sam"_

He noticed his mom heard the Australian accents and noticed that Luc wasn't joking about going to Australia. She invited them all in to sit down. Luc's mom seemed to have an interest in Jake just like how Luc did when he first met Jake. When not talking with Jake, she seemed to enjoy getting mad at Luc. She asked him a variety of questions including "Why don't you have your regular clothing on and how did he get to Australia?" The one thing he never hoped would be brought up is his broken arm.

His mother went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Luc was really happy about that. He didn't want her to be pressuring on him the whole night. He decided to turn on the TV to see if the family had changed a lot since the election. It was turned on to CBC. What was on the TV made Jake shocked and sad. Jake and Sam who also heard about his friends stayed near.

" _Tonight, in Southern Saskatchewan and South Eastern Alberta there is wind warning going around most major regions in those two provinces. Saskatchewan is getting hit the most with wind gusts of up to 100 km an hour._ The wind areas per regions is as followed; Swift Current at 120 km/hr, Moose Jaw at 110 KM/hr, Saskatoon at 109 KM/hr, Regina at 130 KM/hr and Estevan at 150km/hr. It's going to be a nasty one. In those areas there is expected to be over 200 milometers of rain in the next day! It's recommended to stay inside for Thanksgiving!" _The newscaster reported._

Luc turned off the TV and went really sad. Jake and Sam supported him and said that he had them now and didn't have to worry about his old friends anymore. His mother called them for supper after a little bit more talking. They all sat at the table and he could see Sam waiting to grab the Turkey. Before Sam took some, Luc whispered a No to him.

" _Okay, this is what we do before we eat on Thanksgiving. We each say something that we are very thankful for. We each share them in order of Oldest to youngest to be respectful of course. So Dad, goes first, then my Mom and so on so forth."_ Luc explained.

" _I am very thankful for us all being here on this beautiful Monday evening. I am also want to thank my wife for making such a great meal!"_ Luc's Dad said.

" _I am very thankful for my son's safe return to Canada from Australia and hopefully I don't have to deal with anymore of him gone"_ Luc's mom said next.

" _I am very thankful for my friends, family and everyone else in my life"_ Luc's sister said.

" _Okay, so since we all are the same age, we will just go in a square to do our thanks. I will go first."_ Luc explained _. "I am very thankful for going to Australia and meeting you all. You have made my life so much better and I hope I get to talk to you more in the future!"_

" _I am very thankful for my athletic ability and having Luc's mom host us tonight to celebrate a new custom that we hope to keep. I am also thankful for my parents and friends."_ Jake said

" _I am very thankful for my parents and also my brother. I am hoping by next year I will be able to be thankful for fixing his leg but I know that won't happen."_ Felix replied next

" _I am thankful for everything in life and what life has thrown me into. Life has thrown me into you all and made my life better"_ Sam replied

" _I am thankful for my family's culture and past and what it holds in store for the future!"_ Andy said, being the last one to respond.

At that moment, all the plates started being passed around. Plates full with Turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetables and more. Everything that could be thought of, was on the table. Luc saw Sam's face when he started to dig in. He seemed to be really pleased with this holiday. He would obviously celebrate this holiday every day of the year.

As everyone finished the Thanksgiving Supper, they all cleared the table than sat down again. The next part was always Luc's favourite part of Thanksgiving. The pumpkin pie. He took a big piece and gave it to Jake. Jake didn't really look like he wanted it, he did after all want to stay fit.

" _Jake it's okay, I eat this stuff once a year. You won't get fat, Take a piece._ Luc convinced Jake.

Jake took a small piece to try it. Two seconds later he reached back in to take an equal amount piece of pie as Luc. Felix and Andy looked at each other and rolled both of their eyes. They both questioned how they couldn't be related. Felix and Andy took a little bit smaller pieces. They all seemed to really enjoy the pie.

After pie, they all raised glasses and yelled

" _HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"_

The portal came back and took them back to camp.

 **That was a really fun chapter to write for me! I hope to write more chapters like this in the future! For example, I may write one for Christmas and other holidays. Chapter 5 is a bit delayed, I am sorry about that, however, Thanksgiving got really busy for me and I ended up being really busy for the last few days. Chapter 5 should be up by 11 PM CST or 23:00 CST. Hope you all enjoy Thanksgiving everyone in Canada!**


End file.
